


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam fantasizing about Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

In the shower, Sam allows his mind to wonder of sinful, sensual thoughts. 

He sees himself in the motel room, dressed up really pretty. Sam grins, sultry and sweet, as he looks over his shoulder, feeling eyes upon him as he gazes at his brother who sits on the bed. He hikes the school girl shirt over his hips, showing off his perky ass and his smooth heavy balls. “See anything you like, big brother?” 

Dean doesn’t trust himself to speak; instead he moans, rough and heated, sounding like the growl of a feral beast as he palms his raging hard on. He would give anything to bend his brother over the desk and fuck him raw as Sam moans like a naughty school girl slut as he takes it rough and hard. Sam is being naughty tonight. Dressed in a skirt and he shakes his ass for Dean, getting his brother riled up as he shows off his tight little pink hole. 

Whoever said Dean Winchester was the king of kink has not met his brother. Sam is painted up with whorish makeup—dimpled cheek rosy with pretty pink powder, eyelashes black with mascara and lips blood red with lipstick--he is the embodiment of a pinup girl. Soft, wet lips and a perky ass, creamy thighs and long legs spread wide open to show off his tight, smooth-shaven hole. 

Dean growls “Damn, baby. You look so pretty. So sweet...are you? Are you my good sweet little girl?” 

“Yes, Daddy. I am a good girl. I'm a perfectly sweet slut.” Sam bats his eyelashes, somehow keeping his expression both innocent and angelic, and filthy and slutty as he moans “Mmm, Daddy, my pussy is so hungry for your big hard cock.” 

Dean groans, trying not to blow his load. His thickness jerks in his grasp as he tugs it out of his jeans and gives a slow, rough stroke to the throbbing flesh. Entranced by Sam sweetly and coyly blowing him a kiss, he groans when Sam slips a finger between his plump lips, slowly and sensually sucking on the finger like its Dean’s dick. 

“Baby boy, it’s not nice to tease,” Dean warns, tugging hard on his dick as it throbs in his grip. One hand slips between his legs to cup his balls while the other one jacks his blood-heavy cock. “I’ may just have to bend you over my knee and spank you like the naughty slutty school boy you are?”

Sam shakes his perky ass, asking “Is that all you want to do to me, Daddy? What are you thinking about? Are you thinking about me kissing you? Huh? Maybe cuddling with you on the couch? Or are you imaging throwing me on the bed, pulling my skirt up over my pretty ass and fucking the hell outta me? Daddy, the things I would let you do to me; you could tie me up and make me your bitch. I’d be your sweet little fuck toy.” 

Dean may just have to take Sam up on that tempting offer.

Of course it is all a dream—a fantasy that will never come true. 

But days later, Sam allows his mind to wonder once again—to indulge in the fantasy. 

They shouldn’t be doing this. Not with their uncle sleeping in the next bed. It’s risky. The possibility of being caught feels all too real, but they’re teetering close to the edge, too close to step back now. Dean’s caught up in the searing heat and lust flowing through his body, making his cock throb and his balls ache. Sam’s lost in the touch of his brother and with the pleasure he is feeling he’s ready to blow. The only way to avoid detection is to remain silent, while the sound of Bobby’s deep breathing fills the room. 

“Hush, Sammy, shh,” Dean whispers, his breath ghosting over Sam’s kiss-wet lips. His hips grind steady and swift, thrusts deep and long as he presses his body down into the heat of his younger brother’s. Sam moans boisterous, ignoring his request, and Dean curses quietly before he covers Sam’s mouth with his hand. He rocks into Sam promiscuously, his balls slapping against his brother’s ass, and Sam’s eyes close tight as his hole clings to Dean’s girth. Thankfully Bobby is a sound sleeper; he doesn’t even stir over the sound of bodies grinding together with heated passion. 

Dean presses his hand tighter over Sam’s mouth as he fucks his brother. He closes his eyes as the pleasure burns brightly, and he pumps his hips faster and rams his cock deeper into Sam’s ass, chasing after the orgasm he knows is imminent. Sam swallows down the whimper that rises up in his throat and tugs on his own swollen dick, feeling his balls draw up tight to his body. 

Dean keeps pounding away until he blows, his eyes shut and his lips part, his mouth hanging open as he keeps silent while ramming hard into Sam. His brother is a good boy who keeps silent as he comes soon after and every muscle in his body coils like a snake from the sheer lust pumping through his body. 

The bed springs creak under the weight of their writhing bodies while Bobby naps beside them, undisturbed by the sound of their rhythmic movements or that of their wet, sweating flesh slapping together. Dean pounds into his brother, quickening the pace of his thrusts as he heads for the finish line. He feels Sam breaking apart in his arms, every lean muscle straining with tension. 

Dean leans close and bites Sam’s neck, muffling his pleasure groans. His teeth brand a love bite into Sam’s soft skin, setting off the younger man’s orgasm. Heat uncoils in Sam’s stomach and rushes to his cock as he starts to cum. 

He’s such a good boy, silent as he spills into his hand, his tight hole clenching around Dean’s thickness, hot and slick with lube. The glorious heat encircling Dean’s dick, tightening around it, sends Dean crashing into a wave of orgasmic bliss. He holds Sam through his aftershocks, shushing Sam quietly when a sound catches in his throat and his body jerks with pleasure. Dean nuzzles Sam’s neck softly, helping to calm his trembling brother. Blissful, Sam turns his head to look over his shoulder and Dean leans forward to meet his lips in a tender kiss. As the brother’s share a loving caress, Bobby continues to sleep soundly, heedless of the events that had just unfolded….

“Mr. Winchester!” 

The booming professor’s voice shakes Sam from his fantasies, leaving him gawking like an idiot in class. The teacher is cocking an eyebrow, clearly wanting for the answer to the questioned she asked. He has no idea what the inquiry was, and thankfully she waves him off and asks another student. 

Sam manages to shake the fantasy from his mind and return to his studies; however, getting rid of the massive hard-on bulging his jeans is another problem. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/68163.html?thread=22283331#t22283331)


End file.
